The oil and gas recovery industry in recent years has increasingly discovered uses for optical fiber in signal conductance and sensory applications for the downhole environment. In view of the harshness of that environment, the delicate optical fibers must be protected yet disposed optimally to sense desired parameters to conduct signals to desired end devices.
In a sensory capacity, the fiber must be exposed to the parameter being measured to be able to register that parameter, strain as a parameter presents a particular difficulty because of the need for the fiber to be protected but also to be exposed to the strain in the environment being sensed. Solutions to the foregoing are well received by and beneficial to the art.